Various forms of chain supported slack take-up devices have been heretofore provided. However, some of these slack take-up devices have had operational drawbacks associated therewith including excessive flexing or wear in the event the associated chain is trained about a small sprocket and the inability of the associated chain to pass about successive sprockets turning in opposite directions.
Examples of previously patented link chain slack take-up devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 615,203, 1,208,234, 1,275,329, 2,589,887 and 2,780,108.